happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wipe Out!
"Wipe Out" is episode number 10.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Plot Cro-Marmot leaves his igloo atop a tall snowy hill, snowboarding down. He reaches the bottom and enters his ice cream truck, where we find that his home is actually inside a giant snow globe. At the beach, everyone surfs, dances, and plays in the sun. Nutty runs up to The Mole, who's shaping surfboards, and asks for a bib for the upcoming surfing competition. Nutty gets his bib and then runs over to Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck when it pulls up. Nutty orders an ice cream cone, but he accidentally licks the ice cream off the cone and into a small pool of water in the sand. Nutty scoops his cone into the water hoping to get his ice cream, but instead he scoops up and consumes a sea urchin. The urchin's spikes cut Nutty's face, causing him to fall into the pool of water, where he drowns. A small hermit crab uses Nutty's cone as a new shell, but it is almost stepped on by a golden haired Lumpy carrying a surfboard. Lumpy shows off his surfing talents and trophies, wowing Toothy and making Giggles and Petunia swoon. Cro-Marmot sees the attention Lumpy is getting and imagines winning the tournament himself, receiving a trophy and a kiss from Giggles and Petunia. As everyone prepares for the tournament to begin, Handy has trouble zipping up his wetsuit. He asks The Mole to help him, but The Mole ends up catching Handy’s skin in the zipper. Handy screams in pain and The Mole quickly pulls down on the zipper, opening a large cut in Handy’s back and causing his organs to fly out of his body. The Mole grabs Handy’s heart, thinking that everything is okay now, and begins rubbing it on a surfboard, mistakenly believing he’s shaping a board with it. As Handy’s body is devoured by seagulls, Flaky runs up and takes her surfboard from The Mole without noticing it is covered in blood. She hesitates getting into the water, when a wave crashes down on her and pulls her into the ocean. She clings to her surfboard in fear, riding over a wave which Cuddles decides to catch. He maneuvers the wave pretty well until he loses his balance and falls off, getting impaled on a buoy. His remains are quickly eaten by a flock of seagulls. Flaky nervously floats in the water, blood running off her surfboard. She realizes she’s far away from the mainland and begins paddling back to shore, all the while leaving a trail of blood behind her. Pretty soon she’s worn herself out and she can’t see land anywhere. To make matters worse sharks begin circling beneath her, attracted by the blood on her surfboard. She manages to avoid being eaten by a large group of sharks, and makes it onto a desert island. She hugs a palm tree, happy to be safe, when a coconut falls and cracks her skull, exposing her brain. As she lies on the ground, disoriented and injured, the seagulls consume her body, leaving only her severed head. A seagull flies over the head and tries to eat it, but a shark pops out of the water and drags the seagull under the water, where it is eaten. Meanwhile, Cro-Marmot falls off his surfboard, into the water. Lumpy laughs at him and begins showboating, juggling three active chainsaws as he surfs. Cro-Marmot, knowing how to get a leg up on the competition, begins using his powers to freeze the water into ice. Lumpy is distracted by this and misses the chainsaws, cutting off both of his arms. To add insult to injury, his hair, a wig, flies off. He slides on the ice on his surfboard, crashes into Nutty’s body, and flies onto a surfboard The Mole is shaping, cutting his stomach on the fin. The Mole begins sanding Lumpy’s back, not noticing Lumpy’s screams of pain as he is listening to music on headphones. Cro-Marmot, now in his element, snowboards around the frozen waves, winning the competition and the trophy. As in his dreams, Giggles and Petunia rush up to kiss him. Unlike in his dream, however, they end up tearing their lips off when they get stuck to the ice. As the day ends, Cro-Marmot drives off in his ice cream truck, his new surfboard (Lumpy’s dead and shaved down body) tied to the back. On the desert island, the hermit crab from before sheds Nutty’s cone and upgrades to Flaky’s severed head. Moral "Don't make waves" Deaths #Nutty drowns in a small pool of water. #Handy’s organs fly out of a hole in his back when The Mole catches his skin in a zipper and then yanks the zipper down. #Cuddles(originally supposed to be Toothy)is impaled on a buoy. His remains are eaten by the seagulls. #Flaky is devoured by a flock of seagulls. #A seagull is eaten by a shark as it tries to eat part of Flaky’s head. #Lumpy’s body is shaped and cut into a surfboard. Injuries #Petunia and Giggles have their lips torn off after kissing Cro-Marmot #A coconut smashes on Flaky's head, causing his/her brain to be exposed #Lumpy has some of his skin torn off when The Mole starts cutting Lumpy with a razor #Nutty starts to chew on a Spikey Sea Urchin, which then impales his mouth #The Mole Smashes a Trophy into Cro-Marmot which cracks his ice block. (debatable whether it hurt him or not) Goofs #In the opening credits, The Mole's name is just listed as "Mole". #Flaky actually had more of a co-star role in this episode. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places a few times. #When Nutty puts on his surfing bib, it covers the candy cane on his chest. Later, the candy cane is outside the bib. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times. #Lumpy has toes when he is first seen surfing, but only his feet are seen afterwards. #Petunia and Giggles switch places when Lumpy goes from showing them the surfing trophy to showing them his trophies. #After Lumpy shows off his trophies, we see that Toothy is a competitor for the surfing contest. After Handy dies and the contest begins, however, we see that Cuddles is a contestant and has Toothy's surfboard. This is explained further in the trivia section. #Handy’s blood goes from being on the bottom of Flaky’s surfboard to the top of the surfboard. #Given the positions of The Mole’s ears and the positions of his headphones, he should have been able to hear Lumpy’s cries of pain. #When Flaky is on the desert island, there is only one palm tree. At the end of the episode there are two palm trees. #When Nutty drowns in the tidal pool it's not connected to the rest of the ocean shoreline but it is after Cro-Marmot freezes the water. (Although this could be because of higher tide.) Trivia #A running gag in this episode is that when someone dies, their remains are eaten by a flock of seagulls. This was done with Handy, Cuddles and Flaky in that order. #In keeping with his love of sweets, Nutty’s surfboard is colored red and white, resembling a candy cane. #When Lumpy shows off his trophies, The Cursed Idol can be seen if one looks hard enough. #The Mole pulling down Handy's zipper after hearing his cries of pain marks one of a few times The Mole responds to another's pain. #Originally Toothy was going to be impaled on the buoy, rather than Cuddles. This explains why he is seen wearing a surfing bib prior to the competition, yet cannot be seen during the competition. Otherwise, Cuddles would have survived in all three parts of Going Ten Crazy. It is possible that Toothy might have given Cuddles his surfing bib and decided not to go. #This episode was released on TV along with A Sight For Sore Eyes and Letter Late Than Never. Lumpy and Cuddles appears in all these episodes. Lumpy died twice while Cuddles died once. #This is Cro-Marmot's only starring role in the TV Series. #This is the first regular episode to star Cro-Marmot since Snow What? That's What!. #Flaky's crab-like head in the closing scene is possibly a nod to the film The Thing. #Flaky's death in this episode may be an homage to Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds. #The scene where Flaky narrowly escapes being devoured by sharks only to be killed by a coconut is possibly a reference to a well-known(but strange)statistic that more people are killed by coconuts each year than sharks. Category:TV episodes